Tar Black & Traditional
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus may have never loved each other, but avoiding their marriage was out of the question. The only way to do it was properly and traditionally, and enjoy their wedding ceremony while they had the chance.


**Tar Black and Traditional**

 **Written for:**  
\- September Event, prompt: (colour) Beige  
\- Ship Name Competition: Week 3, Bellatrix/Rodolphus

 **Notes:** Wedding vows were adapted from an online source.

* * *

"Welcome one and all, and witness Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black as they pledge their dedication to walk the night together."

The priest had a droning, miserable voice that Bellatrix could hardly bear to listen to. She despised him and his boring tone, she hated the church and it's floor that she stood on, and most of all, she had very little interest in the man who stood beside her, holding her small hands between his large, calloused ones.

"From the night we come, to the night we go, cursed or blessed to walk the moonlight alone."

She had never worn white before. It was a colour that tended to look grubby on her translucent skin, but her mother had insisted she positively glowed in the masses of ivory lace. A crown of white lilies, magically shrunk to appear demure and pretty, secured a veil over her face. It wasn't entirely opaque, but Bellatrix was sure her family wouldn't see the irritation that marred her face.

"Sometimes, another soul walks our path, then two become one, in love everlasting. Come forward, witnesses, and welcome this couple to your brood. Within each other, these two are found, bear witness as their souls are bound."

She had to marry a proud, Pureblood man, just has her mother and her mothers before had done. Rodolphus was a perfect match, and the Lestranges were only too happy to marry their son to a woman from the prestigious House of Black. Bellatrix had to do her family proud, like Rodolphus was doing. She had to be a good example to her sisters.

Andromeda and Narcissa stood at the front of the wedding party, wearing cream coloured gowns and carrying limp, beige roses. Narcissa beamed; still a girl, convinced that Rodolphus and Bellatrix were head over heels. Andromeda was horrified, and rightly so.

"Please take the rings from the goblet with your right hand, and say your vows."

Narcissa proudly strolled up to the platform where the couple stood, clutching a large, ornate silver goblet encrusted with emeralds. Bellatrix dipped her hand in first, retrieving the larger silver band, and Rodolphus took the second.

"Bellatrix, your vows."

"I will stand by your side, hunt at your back, and fly within your soul. I will stand between you and all which would harm you, I will shield you from danger with my flesh. I will never betray you, for you are my heart, my soul and my life." As the words left her lips, she pushed the ring onto his finger.

Her dark eyes bored into Rodolphus's, as he repeated her vows back to her. He was difficult to read; a man with a face as blank as his empty, sullen eyes - she didn't know how he felt about this marriage. Was he happy? Was he rejoiced? Or was he planning on turning to face the wall in their marital bed and falling to sleep with a tear in his eye? With no trace of emotion, he gently put the ring on her finger.

The priest took the goblet from Narcissa and placed it on the altar that he was stood in front of. He raised the finger of his right hand, and waved it in a circular motion. Before their eyes, a stream of long, crimson ribbon appeared in thin air, and he fastened it in a slack bow around their wrists, binding their hands together.

"As both your arms and the cloth form the symbol of eternity, may your love endure through this life and all others. I proclaim them Husband and Wife, and thus are they bonded in blood. The Two are now one. Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, forever bound, eternally free! You are husband and wife for all eternity. You may now kiss each other to seal your eternal bond of love." The priest bowed his head.

Rodolphus leaned forwards and pressed his dry, cracked lips to Bellatrix's. Carefully, precisely and properly in front of their family, their marriage was confirmed.


End file.
